The Art of Being Human One Shots
by Kathryn Hart
Summary: Random snippets from the daily lives of all the AU Undynes as friends and rivals, as well as scenes not seen in Art of Being Human. Need not to have read original story for some chapters, details inside. Friendship, Family, Humor, Drama, maybe Hurt/Comfort/Angst in later chapters Chapter One: AU Undynes' Movie Night! (Friendship/Humor)


_**Art of Being Human One-Shots**_

 _ **Chapter One: Movie Night**_

 _ **Summary: When all the AU Undynes decide to spend time together it gets a little...explosive. Literally. Friendship/Humor  
**_

 _ **Characters: Undertale Undyne, Underfell Undyne (Rebel), Underswap Undyne (Doctor, or 'Doc'), Swapfell Undyne (Dinah), Horrortale Undyne (Queen), Errortale Undyne (ErrorDyne), other Undynes mentioned, Alphys, others mentioned**_

 _ **Reading Art of Being Human is not necessarily needed but it does help understand a couple references to the fic.**_

* * *

"Full Metal Alchemist."

"Nah, everyone's seen that a bazillion times. I'm up for some Digimon Adventure myself."

"Oh and we haven't see _that_ a bazillion times? Besides, knowing your world it's probably a bastardized version where Vamdemon kills everybody. Or worse, it's in English."

"...No!"

"Wh-what about M-"

"If I hear Mew Mew Kissie Cutie come out of your mouth one more time I'm going to duct tape it shut."

"..."

"Full Metal Alchemist! Maybe Brotherhood this time!"

"NO!"

"We haven't seen Dragonball Z in forever, what about that?"

"What is it with you and watching 90's children shows?"

"Because they're good. Better than the girly cooking show ones you prefer."

"Shut UP Dinah!"

* * *

Undyne groaned, placing her head in her lap. She had no idea why these anime movie nights were still a thing; they always ended up the same. There was a hole in the wall where Rebel had gotten a little too enthusiastic about her favorite show, the lounge chair was currently on its side and smoke was pouring out of the kitchen over someone's failed attempt to make popcorn.

It wasn't like they hated each other, in fact they were very glad to have met up again after the walls between universes had healed enough to be able to do this. They were just... _passionate_ about the things they loved. Which varied, amazingly enough but also caused serious problems more often then not when they all couldn't agree on a choice. Which was pretty much always.

"Hey, I got an idea." Rebel spoke up again from her sitting place on the side of the overturned armchair. Why didn't she upright it like a normal monster rather than just sit on it like she was trying to break it? Maybe she was. "Let's forego the show and play Twister instead." The grin on her face was equally teasing and frightening.

"What the actual hell is wrong with you?"

"Your face is."

Oh great, like that wasn't the third fight Rebel and Dinah had gotten into. _Tonight._

"M-maybe we should put all our suggestions into a hat and take t-turns from there?" Alphys spoke up warily from the far end of the couch, as far away from Queen as she could be without appearing to be afraid of her. She wasn't entirely successful.

Undyne's Alphys was the only Alphys allowed to attend their movie nights after Dinah's Alphys (dubbed Captain) threw the toaster through the window along with Papyrus. (Who coincidentally also chose not to attend their movie nights anymore. He much preferred hanging out with Stretch, Edge and Slim anyway. And sometimes Blue depending on the situation. Not that any of the Undynes knew much about their Sanses anyway but they all loved their Papyruses in different ways. Sometimes, (no, make that _always_ ) one house was not enough to contain them all).

Unfortunately Alphys' suggestion went unheard as the fight between Dinah and Rebel was getting obnoxiously loud.

"ErrorDyne, a little help here?" Immediately red and blue thick thread fell from the ceiling and pulled the warring monsters apart. "Thank you!" Undyne growled at them, feeling a headache beginning to flare. Sometimes she wished she had never met her other selves, else she might've still had some shreds of sanity left. One thing's for sure, the next movie night was _not_ going to be at her house. Things were expensive here on the surface and her job as a security guard didn't pay all that well.

But most of the other Undynes' worlds were still trapped Underground so it was either her house or Doc's unless they wanted to risk traversing their much more dangerous worlds. Not that they had much to worry about though, who in their right mind would attack a pack of Undynes?

However it was great to see them enjoying life and the sun above ground like they couldn't do at home. Didn't stop Undyne from wanting to strangle them more often than not.

"Charley, Desiree and Star aren't even here yet, so it's not like we can decide until they get here."

"Doesn't Mettaton have a new movie out?"

"I think you mean Napstabot, and that's the worst suggestion yet."

"I like Napstabot."

"Of course you do."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Can everybody just shut up for one freakin' minute?" Undyne yelled before a fourth fight broke out. "Everybody sit down, shut up and this is _my_ house so I'm deciding what we're going to watch. No arguing!" Everyone looked at her in surprise. Usually Undyne was in the midst of the fighting but today her face and tone brooked no argument.

* * *

They ended up picking something random that none of them had ever seen before and it turned out to be pretty good. Had a little bit of something for everyone. The popcorn was a little burnt and voices got a little raucous at times but it was good.

The night ended with the entire lot of them crashed on the floor, similar to when they had all first met and had slept huddled up on the floor of Sans' and Papyrus' house.

All in all, life was crazy and loud and left much to be desired for, but none of them would have it any other way.

* * *

 **(Charley is derived from Charleston which is a type of dance so Dancetale. Yes I know she doesn't prefer that type of dance which she is sure to remind everybody every time she's with them.**

 **Desiree is taken from Desire which is another word for Lust, so put two and two together on that one.**

 **Star is from Outertale ;3)**

 **Thanks for reading, next up is a snippet where Queen and Error first met and decided to combine forces to take over the other universes!**


End file.
